Bliss
is collected while enjoying daily life. There are various ways to collect Bliss, such as performing Life Work, making friends and more! To see how much Bliss you've accumulated and how much left until the next bonus, report to Flutter in your room. Bliss can also be viewed on the menu under the Bliss icon. Bliss Bonuses can be gained after attaining a certain amount of Bliss. List of Bliss Bonuses Report to Flutter to check on your Bliss count. If you acquire enough Bliss, she will give you the option to choose a Bliss Bonus. There are a total of 22 Bliss Bonuses (26 with Origin Island). Available bliss points in the base game is 40,300 (the base 22 bonuses can be obtained without completing the main story, or using online features, but maxing out most of the lives). Origin Island DLC adds 14,750 bliss points that can be earned. With a combined total of 55,050 Category Breakdown * Amount added with DLC * Main Story 2560 * * Main Story 2400 * Main Side Quests 5440 * * Side Quests 3100 * Leveling Lives in main game 15720 (1310 per life) * * Leveling Lives 7200 (600 per life) * * Maxing out all lives 500 (does not include god/creator challenge) * Leveling character 5510 * * Leveling character 1550 * Leveling skills 1850 * Making NPC allies 1900 * StreetPass 2510 * Spending Time 1620 * Making Dosh 2500 * Staying at Inns 390 * * Staying at Inns 300 Bliss Quests (Main game/Primary) (2560 total bliss) These are the quests that are triggered by completing the list of bliss quests (presented below), and also unlock the next set if available. * Meet the king at the castle. (10 bliss) * Learned about Doom stones. (50 bliss) * Listened to King Erik's lovely speech. (100 bliss) * Found the shipwrecked treasure. (200 bliss) * Met the Elder Dark Sultan. (300 bliss) * Met the Great Spirit in the Elderwood. (400 bliss) * Learned the secret of Lunares. (500 bliss) * Met Divinus on Lunares. (1000 bliss) List of Bliss Quests (Main game/Other) (5440 total bliss) To access all Bliss Quests, tap Menu, choose Bliss, and press X. *What's a...Guild Office? (10 Bliss) *Shop Till We Drop! (10 Bliss) *Time for Adventuring! (10 Bliss) *Tale of the Goddess (10 Bliss) *The History of Castele (25 Bliss) *A Visit to the Pet Shop! (25 Bliss) *Attic with a View (25 Bliss) *Ride like the Wind! (25 Bliss) *Pierre and Butch (25 Bliss) *The Adventure Continues! (25 Bliss) *The Apple Princess (50 Bliss) *Dinky Dad (50 Bliss) *Professor Hughes (50 Bliss) *Life Master of...Everything? (50 Bliss) *Mysterious House on the Plains (50 Bliss) *The Wild Blue Yonder! (100 Bliss) *Pro Pirate: Olivia Pescado! (100 Bliss) *Pro Assistant: Andy Pescado! (100 Bliss) *Land-Ho! (100 Bliss) *Elise's Lighthouse (100 Bliss) *Holiday Home: Port Puerto (100 Bliss) *Friends with the Sultan (150 Bliss) *Honor and Friendship (150 Bliss) *Easy Come, Easy Go (150 Bliss) *Of Magic and Flowers (150 Bliss) *Maajikal Library (150 Bliss) *Holiday Home: Al Maajik (150 Bliss) *Forest Life (200 Bliss) *In the Shade of the Forest (200 Bliss) *In Mother's Footsteps (200 Bliss) *Emotions Running High (200 Bliss) *The Lunares Airship (200 Bliss) *A Little Robin Told Me (300 Bliss) *Back in Business (300 Bliss) *Tiny Village in the Sky (300 Bliss) *Moon Girl and the Beast (300 Bliss) *Noisy Engine (300 Bliss) *We're back, Pam! (500 Bliss) *Crashing the Castle (500 Bliss) Origin Island Quests (DLC/Pimary) (2400 total bliss) these are the quests that are triggered by completing the list of bliss quests (presented bellow), and also unlock the next set if available. * Found Origin Island (500 bliss) * Visited the hot spring on Origin Island (400 bliss) * Made an important promie with Grace (500 bliss) * Restored Peace to Origin Island (1000 bliss) Origin Island Bliss Quests (3100 total bliss) *Teatime Royalty (350 Bliss) *Noelia and the Furlin (350 Bliss) *Castele's Kid King (350 Bliss) *Next Port of Call (350 Bliss) *The Sultan's Tower (350 Bliss) *The Living Forest (350 Bliss) *The Sky's the Limit (350 Bliss) *Goddess Ancient Tower (350 Bliss) *Pam's Errand (50 Bliss) *The Castele Goddess Statue (50 Bliss) *The Port Puerto Goddess Statue (50 Bliss) * The Al Maajik Goddess Statue (50 Bliss) * The Elderwood Goddess Statue (50 Bliss) * The Origin Island Goddess Statue (50 Bliss) Other ways to earn Bliss By performing these actions in Fantasy Life, you can earn Bliss. 'Moving up ranks in your life (1310 total bliss per life) (15720 cumulative)' For each life, you can earn Bliss by increasing your life rank. (1910 with DLC per life) (23420 cumulative with praise) (*) these ranks can only be obtained with the DLC by obtaining Creator/God rank in all lives * Receive praise from Divinus (500 Bliss) 'Levelling up (5510 total bliss for reaching level 99)' By earning experience and levelling up, you can earn Bliss. *Levelled up for the first time. (10 Bliss) *Reached Level 10. (100 Bliss) *Reached Level 20. (200 Bliss) *Reached Level 30. (300 Bliss) *Reached Level 40. (400 Bliss) *Reached Level 50. (500 Bliss) *Reached Level 60. (600 Bliss) *Reached Level 70. (700 Bliss) *Reached Level 80. (800 Bliss) *Reached Level 90. (900 Bliss) *Reached Level 99. (1000 Bliss) Note: To reach the following level milestones and acquire its respective Bliss, you must purchase the Origin Island expansion since it increases your level cap from 99 to 200. (1550 total bliss for reaching level 200) *Reached Level 110. (110 Bliss) *Reached Level 120. (120 Bliss) *Reached Level 130. (130 Bliss) *Reached Level 140. (140 Bliss) *Reached Level 150. (150 Bliss) *Reached Level 160. (160 Bliss) *Reached Level 170. (170 Bliss) *Reached Level 180. (180 Bliss) *Reached Level 190. (190 Bliss) *Reached Level 200. (200 Bliss) 'Increasing your skill levels (1850 total bliss)' By increasing your skill levels (e.g. longsword skill, mining skill, cooking skill), you can earn Bliss. *Reached Level 15 with one skill. (100 Bliss) *Reached Level 15 with five skills. (250 Bliss) *Reached Level 15 with 15 skills. (500 Bliss) *Reached Level 15 with 25 skills. (1000 Bliss) 'Making allies with NPCs (1900 total bliss)' By making more allies (i.e. you are able to invite them to your party anytime), you can earn Bliss. *Made an ally for the first time. (50 Bliss) *Made five allies. (100 Bliss) *Made 10 allies. (150 Bliss) *Made 15 allies. (200 Bliss) *Made 20 allies. (250 Bliss) *Made 25 allies, (300 Bliss) *Made 30 allies. (350 Bliss) *Made 40 allies. (500 Bliss) 'Meeting people through StreetPass (2510 total bliss)' In the game, this is known as "having visitors over". *Had a visitor over for the first time. (10 Bliss) *Had five visitors over. (100 Bliss) *Had 10 visitors over. (200 Bliss) *Had 15 visitors over. (300 Bliss) *Had 20 visitors over. (400 Bliss) *Had 25 visitors over. (500 Bliss) *Had 30 visitors over. (1000 Bliss) 'Playing the game (1620 total bliss)' By spending time playing Fantasy Life, you can earn extra Bliss. You can view your total play time in the top screen while in your player menu. *Spent an hour in Reveria. (20 Bliss) *Spent 10 hours in Reveria. (100 Bliss) *Spent 50 hours in Reveria. (500 Bliss) *Spent 100 hours in Reveria. (1000 Bliss) 'Making Dosh (2500 total bliss)' By making Dosh (the in-game currency), you can earn Bliss. You get Bliss by counting the total amount of Dosh in the game you have gotten so far including what you have already spent. *Made 1,000 Dosh. (100 Bliss) *Made 10,000 Dosh. (200 Bliss) *Made 20,000 Dosh. (300 Bliss) *Made 50,000 Dosh. (400 Bliss) *Made 100,000 Dosh. (500 Bliss) *Made 1,000,000 Dosh. (1000 Bliss) 'Staying at different inns (690 total bliss)' By staying at different inns in Reveria, you can earn Bliss. (390 total bliss without DLC) *Stayed at the inn in Castele. (10 Bliss) *Stayed at the inn in Port Puerto. (30 Bliss) *Stayed at the inn in Al Maajik. (50 Bliss) *Stayed at the inn in the Elderwood. (100 Bliss) *Stayed at the inn in Levitania Nimbus. (200 Bliss) *Stayed at the inn in Origin Island. (300 Bliss) the [[Origin Island] expansion] Category:Game Mechanics